Conventionally, when circuit boards on or in which electronic circuits and the like are printed are connected to electronic equipment and the like, card edge contacts that combine card edge circuit boards having terminals formed at end portions of the circuit boards with contacts to be connected, and the like are known, in order to directly connect the circuit boards to the contacts (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In a card edge contact described in Patent Literature 1, a contact terminal includes a circuit board terminal connection unit 2 to be connected to a circuit board terminal 15 provided at an end portion 14a of a circuit board 14, in order to connect between a conductor 25 and the circuit board terminal 15. The circuit board terminal connection unit 2 has a swing contact unit 7 that includes a first contact piece 9 and a second contact piece 10. The first contact piece 9 comes into contact with the end portion 14a of the circuit board 14 in an early stage of a relative slide operation in a connection direction between the circuit board 14 and the contact terminal, and is inclined in accordance with the further slide operation. The second contact piece 10 swings toward the circuit board terminal 15 owing to the inclination of the first contact piece 9, and is brought into contact with the circuit board terminal 15, after a delay from the contact of the first contact piece 9 with the end portion 14a of the circuit board 14.
Owing to the above-described structure, the card edge contact according to Patent Literature 1 provides a preferable contact state with the circuit board terminal, even if a circuit board residue and the like adhere.